Six Flags Arkansas
Six Flags Arkansas is an amusement park located in Little Rock, Arkansas. It is currently owned and operated by Six Flags. History The park opened in 1984 as Rockville Amusement Park. Owned by the city, it was a small family oriented park intended to teach people about the history of Arkansas. In 1989, the park was sold to Tierco Group Inc., which became Premier Parks in 1994. In 1995, the park opened an adjacent water-park named Splashville. In 1999, the park was renamed Six Flags Arkansas and Splashville was renamed Six Flags Splashtown. Areas * Main Street * Rockville (the first area of the park that opened) * Crackaxle Canyon * Mardi Gras (opened 2011 as a sub-section of Rockville) * DC Comics City * Looney Tunes Boomtown * Kidzopolis (formerly known as Wiggles World) * Six Flags Splashtown (inclusive water-park; formerly known as Splashville; opened in 1995) Roller coasters Rides * Shipwreck Falls - 2003 - An Intamin shoot-the-chute. Located in Rockville. * Coyote Creek Rapids - 1993 - An Intamin river rapids ride. Formerly known as "Whitewater Rapids" (1993-1998). Located in Crackaxle Canyon. * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis - 2017 - An interactive 4D dark ride where you shoot supervillains with laser guns. Located in DC Comics City. * French Quarter Flyers - 2012 - A Larson Flying Skooters ride. Located in Mardi Gras. * Harley Quinn Spinsanity - 1984 - A Sellner Tilt-A-Whirl. Formerly known as "Tilt-A-Whirl" (1984-2016). Located in DC Comics City. * Hurricane Force - 2010 - A Zamperla Skater. Formerly known as "Tony Hawk's Halfpipe" (2010) and "Big Spin" (2011). Located in Rockville. * Bourbon Street Fireball - 2016 - A Larson Super Loop. Located in Mardi Gras. * Big Wheel - 1984 - A 150ft tall Ferris wheel. Located in Main Street. * Grand Carousel - 1984 - An antique carousel bought and refurbished from a local museum. Located in Main Street. * Rodeo - 2001 - A Huss Breakdance. Located in Crackaxle Canyon. * Goliath - 2014 - A Zamperla Giant Discovery. Located in Crackaxle Canyon. * Crime Wave - 1997 - A Huss Top Spin. Formerly known as "Twister" (1997-2010) and located in the Crackaxle Canyon area, but relocated and rebranded in 2011. Located in DC Comics City. Defunct Attractions * Arkansas Twister - 1984 to 2012 - A William Cobb wooden coaster. Located in Rockville. Replaced with The New Arkansas Twister. * Scarecrow's Fear Fall - 1984 to 2016 - An Intamin 1st generation freefall. Located in DC Comics City. Formerly known as "Inferno" (1984-1995) and "Hellevator" (1996-1999). Replaced with Justice League: Battle for Metropolis. * Boomerang: Coast to Coaster - 1998 to 2006 - A Vekoma boomerang. Located in Rockville. Closed due to many technical issues and low popularity. Replaced with Ragin Cajun. * Chaos - 2000 to 2010 - A Chance Chaos ride. Located in DC Comics City. Replaced with Crime Wave. * Serial Thriller - 1984 to 2019 - A Schwarzkopf flywheel shuttle loop. Formerly known as "Greased Lightning" (1984-1998). To be replaced with new rides in 2021. * Swat - 2004 to 2019 - An S&S Sky Swat. As of 2018 it's the only one of it's model in existence. To be replaced with a new attraction in 2021. Category:Six Flags Fiction Category:Fictional theme parks Category:Six Flags Category:Arkansas